First Time
by XxSimplyAlicexX
Summary: Channy comes just in time for Christmas. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't even own a fish. What makes you think I'm capable of owning Sonny With A Chance? But that's the thing. You don't.**

**Hey guys!**

**I have been meaning to put up the latest installment of "A Year Without Rain", but I held it off to enter Twipi's contest.**

**And I also would like to stir up another competition too, so check back at my profile often.**

**For now, I give you THREE little contests.**

***Whoever can review this one-shot first and tell me what the hidden message is.**

***And whoever can fill in the blanks (yes, both of them) and tell me what episode it's from and who says it and reviews first with the right answers: **

"_**Do they Sonny? Do they really? Look, it was sweet of you to put that picnic together; way sweet. But the bad _between our two shows has gone too deep for too long to be healed by a bowl of egg salad and even the best of _. Just because you wish for something, doesn't make it so."**_

***And who reviews first with the name of the person Chad calls (can be any character… maybe not even in the one-shot, just a lucky guess!)**

**And you can only guess ONE person, so… good luck!**

**The prize is that I will review one of your own one-shots and give a shout-out to you on my profile. I will PM you if you win.**

**But for now, enjoy this one-shot!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ **

The day was random to begin with.

First off, it was raining outside of **C**ondor Studios, which was unexpected. I mean, I'm not saying that there isn't ever rain in California, but you picture California as the place with the beaches and sunshine, where it seems to be summer all year round. Rain in California? Random.

I mean, I guess it wasn't so random that it was raining in December, but it was unexpected, as it was only the 1st and rain wasn't expected until the next week. The rain seemed to bring everyone in **H**ollywood (or at least at Condor Studios) feel… empty. Like their whole identity of golden sunshine all year was torn down.

But r**a**in didn't bring Sonny Munroe down. You see, she used to live in Wisconsin, where instead of sunshine, snow was their specialty. And rain was the closest thing she had gotten since she left. Not that she didn't love California, but she still missed her home town. Who wouldn't? When all of Hollywood's actors and actresses were inside, avoiding the slightest drop of dampness and disliking, Sonny Munroe was seen without an umbrella, da**n**cing in the rain, being "refreshed" as she called it. She seemed like a careless child in a loose orange T-shirt, tight skinny jeans, and a pair of worn-out brown boots.

Her confidence looked beautiful on her. Or maybe she was just pretty anyways. She had made a simple (and usually tacky-looking) ora**n**ge T-shirt and dark skinny jeans look elegant without make-up.

After she felt trul**y** felt refreshed, she walked inside, her dark brown hair looking black, her skin almost white and relatively cold (to true Californians at least… it was nothing to someone from Wisconsin), and every part of her body was dripping wet. She was pretty much unrecognizable, except **f**or her same big brown eyes that enchanted everyone she met. Especially a special someone, her so-called enemy. Ah, but he wouldn't admit it.

This so-called enemy was America's Bad Boy. The boy on television that looked so much like a Greek G**o**d that it should've been against the law. His perfect blonde hair… his breath-takingly gorgeous deep blue eyes… his flashing, perfect white teeth: he looked TOO perfect, impossibly perfect. This was Chad Dylan Cooper.

Chad Dylan Cooper was the star of Mackenzie Falls. Eh, you already knew that. You also know that So Random and Mackenzie Falls are complete enemies. Co**r**rect?

But there was something about Sonny. She was so unlike any other girl that he had ever met before, so unlike him, so different. He had even dated Tawni Hart, yet another star on So Random. The details are fuzzy and the truth seems to be hidden well, but there was something between Sonny and him. Hate. But then again, not really. Something more.

L**e**aning against the wall with his cool attitude and a magazine in front of his face, he greeted Sonny promptly.

"Random," he muttered, quietly, but loudly enough for her to hear, and in that special tone that annoyed her.

"Drama king," she sneered back.

Only Chad Dylan Cooper could make America's Sweetheart sneer and name call. And it was always a mystery to see who would end up **v**ictorious.

"What the flip did you do?" he asked, coolly, analyzing Sonny's dripping wet body.

"Refr**e**shed myself," she sighed.

"Well, you look like a wet donkey," he said.

"Gee, thanks for the generous compliment," she said sarcastically.

"No problem," he said.

"Well I'mma go," she started walking towards the elevator (they were on the bottom floor), but Chad interrupted he**r**.

"You seriously thought I came all the way down here to see you and NOT talk about me?" he lowered the magazine.

"Fine, what do want?" she sighed, just wanting to get dry.

Chad lifted the magazine cover to her face. "Read it."

She snatched it and read it, "April Fool's Day is just in time for Christmas this year, as Chad Dylan Cooper hosts a new show called 'Celebrity Practical Joke'd' (or 'Pwned' for short) in between Mackenzie Falls episodes… so? What does this have to do with me?"

"Hehe, you don't get it do you?" Chad chuckled.

"Um… no," she said.

"You're the first one going to get prank'd or joke'd or pwned or whatever. You're a Random, you know what the right word is."

"Sure…" she said dryly and sarcastically.

"You don't believe me?" he raised an eyebrow.

"You're not as clever as you think," she replied smoothly.

"Oh really? You honestly think that I can't fool America's Sweetheart?"

"Really. I honestly think you can't," she said.

"Fine," he snapped.

"Fine!" she scowled.

"Good!"

"GOOD!"

That's when Sonny Munroe (though drama was our own Chad Dylan Cooper's specialty) dramatically stormed into the elevator and to her dressing room.

~ Later ~

Though Sonny Munroe was absolutely certain that someone like Chad Dylan Cooper of all people could fool her, she was nervous. What exactly did Chad have in mind? Exactly how much did he know about her?

But comfort wasn't the thing that she needed. She needed someone who could help her with this. Someone good at revenge. Someone that could get into really small places and spy. Someone… someone like…

Zora.

Before she knew it, she was face to face with Zora, who acted like a physiatrist, asking Sonny questions left and right. Later, she instructed Sonny to lie down and relax, still faced with more and more questions, some that didn't even have anything to do with it. But then of course, she was very clever and eventually came up with a plan.

"Tell me exactly what happened as simple as you can," she instructed.

"Okay," Sonny said uneasily. Zora naturally made people nervous and uncomfortable. If she had a choice, Zora would be right before Tawni, towards the bottom of her "people to go to for help" list.

"Um…" Sonny started. "I was in the rain and Chad said hi when I came inside and..."

"Nope!" Zora chimed. "What did he EXACTLY say?"

"He mumbled the word 'random'. I called him a 'drama king'. Then he told me about his new show called Celebrity Practical Joke'd and threatened that I would be the first one on his show."

She scribbled some text on her notebook, reworked some algebra on the sheet (don't ask me why… I hate math, and I honestly don't know either), then looked up with her lips in a straight line."And you're worried about…?"

Or course Zora wouldn't be worried in this situation. She was like… the queen of pranks.

Sonny stood up and stomped my foot.

"About being prank'd!" she almost yelled. She was impatient going through the questions like 'What's your favorite color?' and whatever.

"Okay, so are you asking me to spy on him?" she asked.

"I suppose so," she said carefully, not trying to give her any real idea other than 'yeah, sure, go for it, anything to help me'.

"Well, you should've asked, and we would've saved up hours on this stuff."

Sonny groaned and collapsed back onto the sofa to clear up her head.

It was going to be a long day…

Chad, however, was already hatching up a plan. He chuckled to himself during break.

For really, he didn't have a show at all. And he knew that. This was just something for his advantage. He chuckled at himself, and started making a call.

"Hey, do you happen to have any mistletoe right about now…? And while you're at it, I need you to get something… just a prank…"

~ The next day ~

The cafeteria was decorated in Christmas decorations, planning to stay that way for the rest of the month. A familiar brunette stormed in to be face to face with Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Chad, where did my driver's license go?" Sonny grumbled.

"What?" he asked, innocently.

"Well, you said you were going to prank me."

"Me? Your driver's license? That's not very creative," he scoffed.

"I'm not hearing a no," Sonny said stubbornly.

"Well, I'm not saying yes."

"Chad Dylan Cooper! Where's my driver's license?"

"Okay fine…" he took out a shiny card from the pocket of his leather jacket.

She took it back. "And you're right. It's not very creative," she smirked.

That's when Chad grabbed a few red berries and dark green leaves and put it over them before Sonny could go.

Those weren't any berries. Those were…

"Mistletoe," Sonny breathed, looking up. "Really, Chad? Really?"

"Yes really."

"You know I don't want to kiss you."

"Yeah, I thought of that, and thought that you didn't want to, so that means you HAVE to."

"This is not a very creative prank."

"Creative… no. Clever… yes."

"I'm not going to kiss you. I refuse."

"That wouldn't be in the Christmas spirit, wouldn't it?"

Everyone's eyes seemed to be glued to them. He smirked.

"You know that you want to kiss me. Deep inside."

"Yeah, deep, deep, DEEP inside…"

He chuckled. "You admitted it."

The brunette and the blonde were face to face now, just inches away from each other's lips. No one knows who made the first move: Sonny or Chad. It seemed impossible for Sonny to move so willingly toward his lips, and it seemed to unlike Chad to shoot for his enemy's lips. In fact it was random and awkward and just… weird to see the two together and not argue. Kissing.

No one could actually say it was wrong. They WERE actually a cute couple. But it wasn't RIGHT exactly… no one had ever seen a Random and a Falls ever get along.

The first time we saw two enemies get along.

The first time we had seen Chad Dylan Cooper fall head over heels.

The first time we had seen Sonny Munroe make out in public.

The first time we discover Channy.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**So… my second one-shot!**

**Just review and hope you have a shot at the competition!**

**And check my profile soon. I plan to have the next chapter of "A Year Without Rain" up.**

**Thanks! :D**


End file.
